


Bullseye

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x04, Baby, Canon Compliant, Coda, Darts, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Sam, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Canon compliant to 11x04 "Baby", the Wincest version! Instead of Sam and Dean spending that night with their own respective women, they get drunk together, play darts against each other, and then have sex with each other in the back seat of Baby. That's it, really.





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm starting to have a knack for writing Wincest porn whenever I'm struggling with my other multi chapter fic. Wow XD

"C'mon, Sammy - lighten up!" Dean cajoled. He already counted it as a win to get Sam out of the car, but yeesh, the least the ungrateful Sasquatch could do was smile.

"Hey, I bet I can beat your drunken ass in darts."

Sam snorted. "You wish."

They stepped into the bar, Sam holding the door open for his brother to enter first before following behind. By default, both of them took in their surroundings in seconds, ensuring that the place wasn't compromised by demons or any other sort of monsters.

They made a beeline for the bar first, Sam following a bit more reluctantly behind.

"Two shots of tequila. Better yet, just leave the bottle here, darling." Dean grinned at the bartender, a perky young blonde. Sam's scowl grew deeper. He turned the full force of it on his brother, and as predicted, Dean winced before even turning to look at him.

"What? It's like a habit! Not like I'm gonna actually nail that or anything!" He exclaimed, just as the bartender slammed their glasses and bottle on the tabletop. She glared at Dean as she huffed, storming away to the other side of the bar.

"Yeah, especially not after that." Dean muttered.

Sam smirked. "Good."

Dean shot him a disgruntled look, but it disappeared the moment he picked up his glass, looking at Sam challengingly.

"This is so childish." Sam sighed, but picked up his glass anyway, watching Dean closely for when he's make his move.

"Children shouldn't drink alcohol." Dean quipped, before downing his drink in one go. Sam was only moments behind, but their glasses touched the bar table at the same time.

As Dean refilled their glasses, Sam felt a smile growing on his face, starting to feel giddy. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't really blame it on their drink - one glass was nowhere near enough to effect the Winchesters. But spending some time with Dean, their sides pressed to each other and just having some fun, that was enough to give Sam a heady feeling.

They quickly finished their second drinks, before speedily proceeding on. They didn't stop until they both finished the bottle between them, and Sam was man enough to admit that by now, he was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Darts!" Dean exclaimed, climbing off his barstool to give Sam a quick peck on the cheek. Despite his lack of sobriety, and the smile that was now starting to be fixed on his face, he felt himself getting surprised. Dean wasn't really much for the whole PDA thing. Unless he was tryna spite someone... or if he was drunk apparently.

Moving off the barstool, he went after his brother, finding him at the nearest dart board. Dean had already started, throwing his darts one after one with easy movements. He didn't hit the bullseye, with how drunk he was, but it was still pretty damn close, his darts landing on the second best points.

And then it was Sam's turn. He pulled out the darts from the board, pretty sure that this was gonna be an easy win. He pretty much always hit bullseye when sober, but he'd be damned if they didn't at least tie.

He reared back his hand, ready to throw the first dart when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean remove his jacket, just as he flicked his wrist.

Sam blinked. The dart landed a little too far from the center, but he still had plenty more darts to go. That didn't stop him from glaring at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked innocently. "It was getting too warm in here." He lowered his voice with a sly grin. "I mean, you looked all hot flexing your muscles, what's a man to do Sammy?" His voice had dropped a pitch, and Sam cleared his throat, his pants abruptly more snug than it had before around his waist.

"Right." His mouth dry, and ever so aware of his brother, he threw the second dart. And of course, it was right as Dean chose right that moment to stretch, his open flannel making it easy to see the muscles being hugged by his T-shirt. His dart landed to the corner of the board.

"Fuck you, Dean." Sam stated, but he made no further complaints. He was too busy eagerly taking in the sight of his brother, and frowned when Dean righted himself.

"Later. You've got a game to lose, little brother." Dean winked, and Sam turned back to the board again. As much as he wanted to drag Dean back to the car and fuck him senseless, he was pretty intent on winning this game first.

The next few darts were thrown with ease, not necessarily hitting the bullseye but close enough anyway. He had one last dart in his hand, and he was aware that even if he hit a bullseye now, he'd only tie with his brother. Better than losing, and with strengthened resolved, he drew his hand back -

And froze when he was hugged from behind, Dean's arms wrapping around his waist. "That's it, Sammy." His breath was warm against Sam's ear, and he shivered, his still upright arm faltering. The sounds of the bar fell away, Sam sucked into everything that was his brother, the length of him along his back, his voice a soft whisper brushing at Sam's ear, the smell of gunpowder, leather, and tequila reaching Sam's nose...

"Stretch your hand out a little further," Dean trailed his fingers lightly along the underside of Sam's arm, the younger Winchester barely repressing another shiver as Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's, gripping it firmly before suddenly flicking it. "And throw." His lips were suddenly smack on the spot right below Sam's ear. Immediately, Sam's knees buckled, and he was only held upright by the solid wall that was his brother from behind, Dean ferociously sucking on Sam's neck. As Sam's eyes slid closed, he barely registered that last dart smack center of the board, before his head tilted back, falling against his elder brother's shoulder.

"Dean," Sam gasped, trying to keep his voice low. "C-car." He clenched his teeth when Dean let go of his skin, softly licking at it before turning around, grabbing his jacket with his free hand while pulling him Sam to lead him outside with the other. They paused by the bar only long enough for Dean to toss a few crumpled bills on it before he was reaching for Sam's hand again, pulling him roughly outside. Sam was hit with a random memory of when Dean carefully led him when he was only a few years old, Dean's face full of excitement as he led Sam to the ice cream parlor, following behind their dad, his other hand holding on their dad's pants.

He flashed back to the present just in time to see Dean open the doors to Baby's backseat, throwing his jacket to the front seat before the younger brother found himself pushed in first. Dean climbed in after him, struggling a bit to fit himself in the cramped space before reaching behind to close the door anyway, Sam barely reacting in time to drag his legs into the car.

The second the car door slammed shut, Dean was on him, straddling his hips as his mouth descended roughly on Sam's. They kissed harshly, teeth clacking against each other in their drunken stupor, hands fumbling around before Sam reached down to unzip their pants, inhaling sharply when Dean reached under his shirt to pinch at his nipples.

"Shit, Dean."

He reached into their underwear, freeing their erections from the restricting cloth. Dean sighed against his mouth, bucking his hips at the touch.

Too far gone in drunken lust, foreplay didn't even occur to Sam. He started stroking them, holding onto both their cocks with one hand as he tugged at Dean's head. Dean let his hands fall to Sam's sides under his shirt, letting Sam take over their kiss as he practically slumped against the younger Winchester.

When he felt himself close to coming, Sam started stroking faster, letting his other hand slip into the back of Dean's jeans. He slid a finger between Dean's cheeks, pressing a finger harshly against Dean's hole as his other hand continued to tug at their cocks.

With a strangled yell, Dean came, streaks of pearly white staining Sam's shirt. On the edge, the feeling of Dean's come staining his hands and wetting his grip made Sam surge up, connecting their lips again as he came as well, following close behind his brother. Like he always did, and would always continue to do so, no matter where his brother led him.

Dean sighed, slowly starting to Sam's kisses again, sucking lightly on Sam's bottom lip as Sam tried to regain control of his limbs. After a moment, Dean started laughing.

"We didn't even take off our clothes." He mumbled against Sam's lips. Sam shrugged as much as he could, in the tight space with Dean still lying on him. He wiped his hand off on his shirt with a slight grimace before pulling out his hand from between them, stroking Dean's hole before taking it out as well. Dean's hips bucked at the action, a small whine leaving his lips before he grabbed onto both of Sam's hands, interlacing their fingers with each other.

"Doesn't matter." Sam replied, kissing Dean again. "Lets just sleep."

Dean hummed, kissing Sam back on his jaw. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I let y'all know I'm a virgin yet? XD XD XD  
> Thanks again to Tumblr user @Deanwinbean for seriously motivating me and helping me fix out a few kinks.. and not necessarily the sexual kind :P  
> Hope you guys enjoyed, and please - feel free to let me know (kindly) if I've got any typos or grammatical errors - I hate those myself! And 'sides, I feed off of constructive criticism! :D


End file.
